


Следующего раза не будет

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV), The Body - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Pairing, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Туз и Ченс трахаются в «Старгейзере».
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Chance
Kudos: 1





	Следующего раза не будет

Джорджия не утруждает себя вставанием с кровати и открыванием двери. У Туза, как у арендатора, есть ключ, сам откроет.

Ботинки Туза оставляют на полу жирные чёрные полосы, которые сложно отмыть от старого линолеума, — ещё одна причина, чтобы пореже убирать в доме. Кажется, он специально шаркает ногами, дабы наследить побольше. Ченс курит, безразлично уставившись в потолок. Ей всё равно? Это ещё мягко сказано.

Туз высок и худ — можно все рёбра пересчитать, — но над пахом у него нависает мягкое брюшко, покрытое редкими светлыми волосками. Эти волоски щекочут живот Ченс, когда Туз ложится на неё. Он худ, но тяжёл. Он любит задирать её руки над головой, чтобы её маленькие груди «расплылись» по грудной клетке, и лишь соски, похожие на капли мелассы, торчали вверх, словно миниатюрные башенки. Руки в таком положении быстро затекают.

Туз никогда её не целует. Не гладит. Он даже в глаза ей не смотрит во время траха. Джорджия знает, почему он так себя ведёт. «У тебя глаза отца, — как-то сказал ей Меррилл. — Он посмел назвать меня дешёвкой. И за это я его отделал по полной». Глаза Горди Лашанса, которого Меррилл с друзьями однажды жестоко избили за то, что Горди, Крис, Верн и Тедди не дали им забрать тело Рэя Брауэра, отправившегося в лес за черникой и не вернувшегося оттуда. Бедняга Рэй попал под поезд, Горди с друзьями отправились на поиски тела и умудрились в этом деле обскакать шайку Туза.

«Глаза Горди Лашанса», — иногда перед визитом Туза шепчет Джорджия, смотря на себя в зеркало.

Иной раз, особенно когда он слишком долго не может кончить, она задумывается, почему этот факт так возбуждает Туза.

Его длинный тонкий член копошится в её пизде, пальцы сжимают её предплечья, оставляя синяки на тонкой коже. Ченс скалится, в полутьме белеют её мелкие острые зубки. Туз Меррилл жмурится от удовольствия, потом кладёт голову на подушку рядом с её лицом; его движения становятся быстрее. Она морщится от лёгкой саднящей боли в промежности. Знает, что, когда она не возбуждена, трахать её — всё равно, что тыкать членом в ведро с песком. Но это и надо Тузу. Джорджия покупала смазку, но Меррилл сказал, что та не понадобится.

На этот счёт у Джорджии есть теория. Она считает, что Туз не только избил Гордона Лашанса за Рэя Брауэра. Он ещё и отымел его. Подловил — благо, Касл-Рок — маленький город — и трахнул в узенькую мальчишескую задницу. Насухую, даже не плюнув в анус для вида. И ему понравилось. А теперь, много лет спустя, он трахает Джорджию Лашанс — дочь знаменитого писателя — выходца из Касл-Рока. В её тесную сухую пиздёнку. Но представляет её папашу, каким он был в то жаркое лето, когда Рэй Брауэр сдуру решил, что в одиночку сходить за черникой — это чертовски привлекательная идея.

Когда Туз кончает, выстреливая малофьей ей внутрь, он стонет — протяжно и громко, будто сука щенится, выпихивая из себя последыша. Потом слезает с кровати и разворачивает Джорджи на девяносто градусов, подтягивая её задницу к краю. Её бёдра широко раскрыты, так, чтобы была видна сочащаяся спермой дырка. Туз облизывает её, вытягивая губами кончу. А затем теребит кончиком языка клитор, быстро-быстро. Так быстро, что хочешь не хочешь, а кончишь. Даже если думать об облепленном муравьями и жуками лице Рэя Брауэра.

Оргазм шаровой молнией проносится по её телу, заставляя содрогаться в сладких конвульсиях. Сердце Джорджи сильно стучит, рывками перескакивая из груди в горло и обратно. Вагина пульсирует от наслаждения, выдаивая из себя остатки спермы. Ради этих секунд Ченс и не признаётся Тузу, что Гордон Лашанс не является её биологическим отцом. Он просто удочерил Джорджи, когда женился на её матери. Ченс тогда было три года, но она никогда не называла Гордона папой, а два года назад, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, и вовсе сбежала от родителей и через суд вытребовала себе свободу от опеки. Поселилась в Касл-Роке, проедала бабкино наследство. Ездила в Дерри и Честерс Милл к знакомым девицам, которые водили её в бары и отлизывали в туалетах. Спала с Тузом Мерриллом, чтобы не платить за жильё.

В общем, неплохо устроилась.

— До следующего раза, — говорит Туз на прощание.

«Не брейся там», — беззвучно шевелит губами Джорджи, предугадывая, что он скажет дальше.

— Не брейся там, — не разочаровывает её Туз и хлопает входной дверью.

Когда приятная нега, охватившая её тело после оргазма, сходит на нет, Джорджия натягивает джинсы и выходит на крыльцо побренчать на гитаре. На улице тихо, как на кладбище. Мимо проходит нервная женщина из домика номер девятнадцать, попавшая неделю назад вместе с дочерью в аварию на въезде в Касл-Рок. Женщина неодобрительно косится на Джорджи, будто знает, чем она только что занималась с хозяином «Старгейзера». Когда тощая фигура новой жилички скрывается за поворотом на автобусную остановку, из своего жилища выходит Туз. Проезжая мимо сидящей на ступеньках Ченс, он поджимает тонкие губы. Ченс нахально машет ему.

Они не догадываются, что следующего раза не будет.


End file.
